


Darkness Consumes

by TheLadyRebel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel





	Darkness Consumes

Rakan had known this was coming. He’d seen it from a mile away and he’d done his utmost to stop it beforehand; that ever-consuming darkness that twisted and toiled and destroyed everything in its path. Because of Zoe, it had come for them — come for Xayah, and he’d been too late to save her from it. 

It had killed her — slowly devouring her from the inside until no trace of her starlight remained. Watching it happen broke Rakan’s heart. He knew the only way to cope would be to join her; to partake in the same corruption that had taken her from him. The thought, alone, sickened him at the time, but he’d known of no other way. 

He’d given her a part of himself, then, bit by bit; his own starlight sacrificed so that the darkness couldn’t eat the whole of Xayah away. He couldn’t bear to go on without her (alone was hardly a word he much liked to describe himself with).

But none of that mattered anymore. Now they stood, side by side, against the world; against the Star Guardians — those petulant “ protectors of the galaxy ” who’d feigned ignorance as he and Xayah had fallen to darkness. And by her side, he planned to stay. For, through it all, through the blackness and the peril that awaited them, he knew of no better place to be.


End file.
